149913-what-will-happen-with-character-slots-with-the-realm-merge
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Since the display has a max of 50.. Can you please sell us more slots? Post PvP server merge, I'll be sitting at around 30 characters.. If I wanted to change class/race/path on a lowbie as it sits now, I'd have to delete half my characters...and then be unable to recreate them. | |} ---- I got 50 characters, on both servers, are you saying that I will have to delete 50 of my characters, instead of you raising the hard cap to 100? | |} ---- How in the world did you do that? I thought that was impossible. | |} ---- before all the servers were merged to megaservers, made chars on all servers and voilá. You would get 54 or 56 on the PvE one and 42 or so on the PvP. So when the Luminai 2 server came for the F2P release I made 8 chars there and got 50 on the pvp too once they merged. Edited February 25, 2016 by 3Scoops | |} ---- But why? | |} ---- housing | |} ---- I know a few folks who took advantage of the name reservation being locked initially, to reserve that name on every launch server.. that way if a server besides the one you picked as your 'home' became the place to be, you'd already have your name.. repeat that process for a few names for alts..and you've hit 50 pretty easily. I deleted a bunch of my "place holders" that I created like that when the servers merged, but not everyone did. | |} ---- ---- I was waiting for the 103-characters guy to show up. You did not disappoint. :P | |} ---- ---- haha :P Well, yeah before the original megaserver merge, carbine said it was fine to have that many characters and they would consider to be grandfathered, however you have no idea how tedious and boring it was to level all those characters, and being asked to suddenly delete 50 of them is well, kinda not funny :P If you went over the 50 limit, those extra characters wouldn't actually be deleted, they just wouldn't load up in the character select unless you deleted a character to make space for it. So I wonder if there is a way to bring up a command prompt or something on the character select and use some command to logon to chars that don't show up on the list? | |} ---- You have ONE HUNDRED CHARACTERS? SERIOUSLY? | |} ---- yep | |} ---- How many 50s? I have 1 lol. I really wish I had the patience to do that but I get so bored with leveling that I can only make so many characters . Edited February 25, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Only 2 50's, several in their 30s though | |} ---- I know, right? And I thought I had an alt problem. | |} ---- ---- ----